honordeusobligationfandomcom-20200214-history
Pantheon Mansion
Pantheon Mansion (or also called as Pantheon Main Building) is huge mansion used as a school building, known as Pantheon Academy for the Gifted Youngsters. The Mansion contains of several smaller buildings inside the territory used for different purposes. It is often referred to the whole campus territory. History The Birth of Pantheon Academy It all started in late 90s, when rumors about the return of the gods spread among society. Although still a few realized what the meaning of return of the gods was. Some assumed the rumor might have another meaning, so it was not exactly the return of the gods. People assumed it might have been some sort of a symbol that kept a hidden meaning, like the prediction of Nostradamus. Soon after, the rumor that spread started to be forgotten by everyone, except by an old, rich historian. A few years passed since the rumor spread, and now, other issues seemed to have appeared following the previous rumor. Although apparently no one realized that the current rumor and the previous one are related to one another. The current rumor spread that some people claimed to have children do superhuman things, from levitating a chair to manipulating the fire. It was then the people started to believe that these children were gifted. But soon as time passed, the stories about them started to fade and no one knew for sure about their where-abouts. It turned out that these children were all sent to an isolated place in Olympic Peninsula, the state of Washington, United States, that old historian had decided to build, realizing how risky it was to expose these gifted children in public. The Historian believed that these children possessing special abilities are not just normal gifted children, but beyond that, they were actually the reincarnation of gods. The school itself was established in 2003, after the Historian tried to save and collect money he had in order to build the school and hire people to take care of them. The Historian himself later became the first and current Headmaster of the academy. As children attending to the school were assumed to have reincarnation of the Greek Gods, the school - meant to train these children to develop their powers - were named the Olympia Academy, after Mount Olympus, name of residence of the Olympians in Greece. But it turned out that not only from Greek deities, but starting 2004, the Historian began to identify other gods coming from different pantheons attending the schools. It seems not only Greek deities have reicarnated, but the other Pantheons as well. Egyptians, Sumerians, and Indians are a few of other pantheons mentioned. Seeing these new pantheons coming to school, the Historian felt the need to change the name of the school and later, the school was named Pantheon Academy. Pantheon itself is derived from the word which means 'temple of the gods' and it is also named after a historical building in Rome, which was originally built to worship gods from many cultures. Pantheon Mansion The Historian, for having a lot of fortune and saving his money for the school building, purchased a vast territory in Olympic Peninsula, about a few miles from the nearby town Forks, where later he decided to build the school there. It took almost five years to complete the main building, soon called Pantheon Mansion or The Main Building, which was the first building ever built in the entire school area. Ever since the rumor spread, the Historian felt the need to provide a place for these gifted children to learn to develop their powers, away from the public. Pantheon Mansion, often referred to the whole school area, was first designed in 1995. Originally, there would only be a building designed for all school purposes: classes, libraries, and such. But due to lack of spaces for training classes and halls, the Historian felt the need to expand the area by making another building for classes. The building itself finished a year later after the Pantheon Mansion was done, and it was later called Sphinx Building. Several other buildings followed to be built then: Library, Amphitheatre, Auditorium, Greenhouse, and two Dormitory buildings. School Staff and Teachers Staff Members *'Headmaster: 'The Historian *'Deputy Headmistress: 'Evelyn Artois *'Secretary: 'Valerie Demi *'School Caretaker: 'Edgar Montcalm *'Librarian: 'Alexia Dent *'Chef: 'Samuel White *'School Counselor/Psychologist: 'Yselle Swanson *'Physician: 'Nicholas Darling Neutral Class Teachers *'Biology: 'Lars Pennel *'Computer: 'Charles Jacquard *'Creative Arts: 'Sage Bach *'English: 'Charlie Davenport *'History: 'Samuel Priestly *'Chemistry: 'Richard Sharp *'Literature: 'Donald Greer *'Mathematics: 'Alison McKenzie *'Mythology: 'Silvia Lennox *'Martial Arts: 'Lorna Wisternoff *'Music: 'Boseslav Karbonenko *'Physics: 'Roland Wood *'Sport: 'Henry Anderson Power Development Class Teachers *'Power Use Studies: 'Dr. Nicholas Starling *'Self Defense: 'Lorna Wisternoff *'Potioncraft: 'Dr. Richard Sharp *'Energy Manipulation: 'Evelyn Artois *'Fundamental Forces: 'Roland Wood *'Knowledge-based Power: 'Donald Greer *'Magical Powers: 'Lars Pennel *'Nature-based Power: 'Sage Bach *'Physical Power: 'Henry Anderson *'Psychic Power: 'Yselle Swanson *'Shapeshifting: 'Lars Pennel *'Superpower Manipulation: '''Multiple Teachers *'Transportation Power: Alison McKenzie Building Structure Exterior The mansion is located on a vast grassy terrain in Olympic Peninsula, known for its national park, near the Hoh Rainforest, surrounded by average humidity, cool weather, wet temperature, and constant rain. The building itself is not quite exposed in the main road, and a small, long, curvy path is later built to gain access to enter the school area. The path leads to Pantheon Mansion, as a large gate awaits at the end of the path, revealing a huge mansion behind it. In front of the mansion lobby is a circle-shaped small garden with a fountain in the middle of it. Pantheon Mansion extends about approximately twenty meters in width and almost ninety meters in length, covered with red bricks. The lobby itself is designed likely a Greek Temple, colored beige, in contrast to the red bricks surrounding the building. Most of the school activities are held in this building, making Pantheon Mansion is used as the main building among all supporting buildings around Pantheon Mansion area. Interior Inside the mansion, the building is dominated with cool, beige colors, with some warm dark red colors and Victorian-Edwardian themed all over the place. Marble floor spread in every part of the buildings, except for some rooms that use carpets instead. The building consists of two storeys. School Map Pantheon Mansion/The Main Building *'''Lobby: or the school entrance, the first spot the student will most likely enter *'Cafeteria: '''Since Pantheon students come from many places around the world, this place serves various food ranging from Mexican to Chinese. Meal cards are required to use to purchase the food. Located in the first floor *'Kitchen: A restricted area for the students to enter. Only for Pantheon staff, especially for the chef and the cooks on duty. *'Student Lounge: '''A huge room in the second floor for students to use for any kind of purposes, basically for relaxation. This room provides computers for students to browse the internet (with wifi technology) and some couches just to relax *'Infirmary: 'This place serves as the school's hospital, just in case if anyone gets injured. Mostly used if some students get injured due to misusing their powers. Located in the first floor. * '''Gym: '''provides fitness machines for students to work out and a huge place for students for aerobics. This place is mostly used by physical-based powered students, and students with the ability of elasticity are mostly seen practicing their powers here, aside of using the physical power wing in Sphinx Building. Located in the first floor floor. * '''Music Room: '''A large carpeted room providing an empty space for students to sit around and practice their singings. Aside from this empty space, the room provides many kinds of instruments ranging from piano to flutes. Located in the second floor *'Audio Room: 'serves as the school's very own cinema. The room provides a big screen, a projector, and a computer that can be used as a DVD player. Aside from any school/class purposes, students can book this room to watch a movie together with other students, surely with school permission. If granted, they can use this room for leisure purpose. Located in the first floor. *'Indoor Pool: 'This place is located quite at the corner of the building and somehow, due to its location, is connected to the gym. The form of the pool is an Olympic type. This pool is often used by most water-based powered students. *'Training Hall: 'a huge, empty hall used for students with various powers to practice their powers. Located in the second floor. *'Hallways Sphinx Building The building's purposes are only for classes and the rooms inside this building are all classrooms. Sphinx Building, which is named after a famous statue in Egypt, is slightly smaller than the Pantheon Mansion in size and built shortly after the Main Building is finished. Sphinx Building consists of three storeys which smaller spaces and dominated by hallways rather than Pantheon Mansion. It takes less than a minute walk from Pantheon Mansion to Sphinx Building. Each wing consists of two classrooms for theory studies and a room/hall as a training hall. The building is divided into two sections: first is for power classes and the other one is for neutral classes * Forces Manipulation Wing: located in the first floor, west wing *'Knowledge-based Power Wing: '''located in the second floor, west wing *'Magical Power Wing: located in the first floor, east wing *'Nature-based Power Wing: '''located in the second floor, east wing *'Physical Power Wing: 'located in the first floor, east wing *'Psychic Power Wing: 'located in the second floor, east wing *'Shapeshifting Wing: 'located in the second floor, west wing *'Superpower Manipulation Wing: 'located in the second floor, west wing *'Transportation Power Wing: 'located in the first floor, east wing *'Neutral Classes: 'located in the third floor Dormitories Pantheon Academy Dormitories are established during the late construction of the main building, shortly after the school is opened for students to attend. There are four dormitories provided for students, divided in genders and grades. *'Cyprus: 'for female freshmen and sophomores *'Athena: 'for female juniors and seniors *'Troy: 'for male freshmen and sophomores *'Sparta: 'for male juniors and seniors The Grounds Outdoor places of Pantheon Mansion. This also includes some other buildings around Pantheon Mansion *'Amphitheatre: 'A Greek style amphitheatre and is rarely used. But in the afternoon, students like to have lunch around here, only to enjoy the beautiful view of the amphitheatre * '''Auditorium: '''Located near the Pantheon Building and connected with a footpath. This is often used for many purposes, such as graduations, proms, and some other formal stuff. *'Greenhouse: 'A typical greenhouse owned by Pantheon staff. This is the most favorite place of Terra Verdene *'Mini Zoo: 'It is one of the special features and is considerably new. It is newly established by the Historian to add more school's sightseeing facility. Aside from that purpose, this mini zoo is used for shapeshifters to practice and also for students to keep their pets here *'Outdoor Pool: 'Another Olympic type swimming pool that is often used during the summer. Apart from summer, students use Indoor Pool *'Courtyard: 'A tennis yard located in the back of the building *'Sportfields: 'A sport field used for many sport activities ranging from crickets, soccer, to basketball *'Running Tracks: 'footpaths or tracks for students to take a walk *'Maze ''(coming soon)'' *'Fairgrounds '(coming soon) Category:Buildings